darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Kree'arra/Strategies
Kree'arra is the Armadyl general in the God Wars Dungeon. He is extremely deadly against unprotected players. He has moderate range and mage defence and players can kill it according to their recommended style. Kree'arra and his bodyguards can drop the famed Armadyl armour (Armadyl helmet, chestplate, chainskirt, boots, buckler, gloves). Kree'arra can also drop the Armadyl hilt, which is used to create one of the four godswords. Like the other generals, Kree'arra has an instance option; each hour will cost the player 200000 coins, rather than 250000. Attacks * Melee attack: This is only used if Kree'arra is at a melee range, so be aware and stay away. Each hit has a maximum of 1500 damage, and is done right after the other, similar to the old dragon dagger special attack, meaning it can deal up to 3000 life points almost instantly. * Range attack: A gale of wind that advances towards the player. This attack is accurate and can hit up to 1500. It is recommended that the player uses Protect/Deflect Missiles if they are not using Soul Split against Kree'arra. * Mage attack: Blue tornado that rapidly advances towards the player. Deals up to 1000 damage. Note: The mage and range attacks are single-hitting, however, Kree'arra's attacks are varied. When there is more than one person in the room, Kree'arra will launch multiple attacks at once, and each attack can be the same style or different. Strategy The player has the option to choose between the normal room and an instanced room; both strategies are applied here. If a player uses an instanced room, it will cost them 200,000 coins per hour, but if the player dies they can recover their items without being barraged by attacks. Since many of the items dropped have a good high alchemy value, it is possible to bring a Steel titan or Iron titan and spam scrolls rather than bringing a Beast of burden. Also, at 75,000 life points, Kree'arra is a high life point target, which makes Dreadnips very effective at reducing kill times. Kree'arra's attacks have a chance of knocking the player around his room, except for his melee attacks. They can interrupt channelled abilities, so if a player is using Rapid Fire and is knocked around, the ability will end immediately, wasting it. To counter it, players should hug the wall corners (or the tile in front of the big door), which will prevent the player from being knocked around. If the player has not yet unlocked the ability Death's Swiftness, they should use the following: * If using a 2h weapon, use Incendiary Shot or Deadshot. * If using dual-wielding, use Unload or Deadshot. Once Kree'arra is dead, kill the minions in this order: Wingman Skree, Flockleader Geerin, and finally Flight Kilisa. Skree has the highest damage output when the player is protecting against the right styles from Kree'arra, as his attacks easily hit up to 600+ very frequently. The use of Debilitate also works during the fight, as it will cut damage from him for a short time. Since the kill will typically start with an ultimate ability such as Death's Swiftness or Sunshine, a ring of vigour is very helpful to bring as a ring switch for additional adrenaline. After all the minions are dead, take your time to heal and restore your prayer if needed. Adrenaline stalling can also help increase kill rates. An enhanced excalibur will offer the same healing as a healing ultimate ability without needing any adrenaline. Normal Room In the normal room, players can fight Kree'arra on a standard spawn rate. The spawn rate is affected by the amount of people that are in that world, so if a player needs fast spawns without an instance, a highly populated world is recommended. Instanced Room This instanced room presumes that the player is fighting Kree'arra on a fast spawn rate. In this room, the player should have at least level 80+ armour and 90+ weaponry, as the boss will usually spawn before you are able to kill all three bodyguards. In this instance, the fight goes on as the normal room. Upon Kree'arra's death, immediately target Skree and then kill another bodyguard of your choice. It is not recommended to kill all three unless you need to, as killing them will just respawn them as soon as he spawns. Adrenaline stalling usually is not needed here, but if it does, only use one ability, since the boss will spawn very quickly. Due to the fast kill rates the player should be getting, bringing along a bonecrusher and a split dragontooth necklace or demon horn necklace as their means of restoring prayer along would be a good choice. It is recommended to use this strategy along with a large amount of prayer flasks, as it is very unlikely to restore your prayer points. Recommended Equipment Note: While level 90 armours are indeed the most effective, when the cost and profit per hour is taken into consideration, it is more efficient to use less costly armours. Ranged Setup Magic Setup Category:Strategies